deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Lycos Clan
Lycos Clan is the Medieval Deadly Alliance and the European Deadly Alliance as well the team member of the UN-GDI and the Order of the Heavenly Dragons. The small band of former Garoozian coastal tower guards now mercenaries axe warriors fight for justice against the evil Black Dragons' ally, the Azhdahakians. Origins In the Middle Age of Antichthon in the Kingdom of Garoozia, Lycon Lycos was a coastal tower guard who was on duty to protect and maintain order in the borders between the Kingdom of Vishapakaria and Azhdahakia during the uneasy times of political dispute. He keeps the invaders off from the borders with his own team, consisted with Balco Barakap, Telbrok Telhap, Yelrok Yenkap, Seliva Siarna, Jorap Jorkapor, and Veshap Venkapor, until the treaty is signed with the High Council of Anitchthon. But when the treaty is not signed at the end of the deadline and talks have been broken down by Azhdahakia's act of aggression, Lycon and his team were relieved from their duty by the corrupted commander of the Garoozian tower guards and they were not happy about it. They have become a band of mercenaries as the war has been broken out when Vishapakia was invaded and occupied by the Azhdahakian Army. Tired and relentless, they've participated the war as they joined the Order of the Heavenly Dragons to liberate Vishapakia. They've carried out their missions to free the land one by one, from port towns to major cities and from small outposts to major military bases. They're progress was swift with quick reaction after being delayed and doing nothing at the tower for a long time which they defied the order from corrupted Garoozian tower commander to quit. After several missions from the Heavenly Dragons are completed, Lycon received his own mission from them and goes after the corrupt Garoozian tower commander and capture him alive for interrogation. Lycon infiltrated the tower where he used to guard the border and the mission was unexpected easy when the rest of guardsmen begin to defect on the commander because he was quickly unpopular leader and needed to be stopped; that was Lycon's plan. As he reached to the top of the tower, Lycon defeated the commander singlehandedly and brought him to the Heavenly Dragons headquarters for interrogation. After the interrogation, they've learned that the Azhdahakians have been supported by the Order of the Black Dragon who are the responsible for bribing the Garoozian tower guards with money and gems for allowing them to get across the border. This makes the claim took a serious condemnation that the Garoozia's failed government have let the invaders in and they have to do something about it but that is not their concern. Their concern was peace by ending Azhdahakia's war effectively. Lycon and his team have entered the Battle of Vishapakopolis, the capital of Vishapakia, after they've disrupted their supply routes, sabotaged their super defense weapon, and eliminated their elite forces, making the Vishapakian forces easy to retake their capital and liberated the kingdom within days. Although the kingdom is fully liberated, however, Lycon is not yet done with the Azhdahakians as they've retreated to their own kingdom, knowing that their direct retaliation was about to begin and they are needed to be stopped. Several days later, Lycon and his team sailed to the Island of Azardak where they discovered three rare materials that they've been worked on for years: Vishapakium, Azhdahakium, and Garoozium. Two of them were stolen and one had already used for creating war machines and weapons of mass destructions. With the materials discovered, they've sabotaged their developments for war and destroyed their base before not before they defeat the Azhdahakian military leader and the high-ranking member of the Order of the Black Dragon, General Takrook Tayroc, as Lycon was challanged by their nemesis in a fight to the death. The battle was intense as Lycon is nearly defeated him but then he fell down as he was knocked down near the edge of the cliff and General Tayroc was about to finish him off until his Aura was unlocked and his battle axe flew to him as it knocks his nemesis off from him and from the cliff, ending his war against Vishapakia effectively for good and peace has been restored once more. After they returned to Garoozia with stolen rare materials, they were hailed as Heroes of Garoozia and Vishapakia for their effort of ending the war and greater good news was that the treaty was officially signed and one powerful military sanction has been in placed against Azhdahakia if any case that there will be more violations if they do so. Lycon was satisfied that treaty is now signed and wishes to return to his post as the tower guard but he officially decided that he'll stays with his mercenary career as they set off to Drako's home kingdom where the evil Grakons is at war with the freedom fighters. In 21st century, Lycon and his team were last seen on the coast of Caspian Seas where the Russian terrorists have been foiled before they attacked the oil refinery near Baku. That brought attention to the UN-GDI as they've located them and Lycon and his team accepted to join the UN Paranormal Division for their continuation against the Black Dragon. Team Members Lycon Lycos The green Garoozian Dragonkind is team leader of the mercenary band. Lycon was a captain of the tower guard on the borders between two kingdoms until he was removed under the order of corrupt commander after the peace treaty failed to sign and talks have been broken down, making him a furious warrior who wants to go home in peace which he did by force. He's also a friendly rival of Drako of the Lonley Dragon. Balco Barakap The red fiery axe Garoozian Dragonkind warrior who was former tower guard and the current member of Lycon's team. Balco Barakap was a member of the 2nd Garoozian border guards platoon who repelled the Grakons' attack and crushed them in 150 enemies with his sharp battle axe. Telbrok Telhap The blue axe Garoozian Dragonkind warrior who was a former tower guard and the current member of Lycon's team. Telbrok Telhap was a member of the 17th Garoozian coast guard division who repelled 120 Kapak Draconians at the Seas of Garootis before they could bring illegal drugs and weapons. Yelrok Yenkap The yellow dual axe Garoozian Dragonkind warrior who is also the former tower and the current member of Lycon's team. Yelrok Yenkap was the member of the 8th Garoozian border guards platoon who repelled 200 Grakons and Azhdahakians with his dual battle axe. Seliva Siarna The female Garoozian Dragonkind who is archer of the team and the former tower guard. Seliva Siarna was a member of the 6th Garoozian archer platoon who defended the border singlehandedly against 375 Grakons, Kapak Dragonians, and Dracorcs with her bow and arrows. Jorap Jorkapor The orange Garoozian Dragonkind warrior who is also the former tower guard and the current member of Lycon's team. Jorap Jorkapor was one of the royal guards for the king until he was transferred to the tower guard division to keep an eye on Azhdahakians from crossing the border and he did. After he and his fellow teammates were removed by the corrupt tower guard commander, Jorap vowed to defend the kingdom but he also defend the liberated towns and villages while waiting for aids and reinforcements to take over and he did, even he never fell asleep on guard. He wields his Garoozian halberd as the reminder of his safeguard duty. Veshap Venkapor The muscled Garoozian Dragonkind warrior who is the strongest of the team. He was also a former tower and the member of 1st Garoozian Army division who crushed thousands of Grakon warriors when they're attempting to expand their territory and pushed their settlements across the border. Thankfully, Veshap Venkapor have managed to pushed the invaders out of the kingdom while giving the refugees a mass asylum, requested by the High Council of Antichthon and the Order of the Heavenly Dragons. After he and his fellow teammates were removed from their duty, Veshap returned to his soldier way as the mercenary, helping his fellow allies with his mighty two-handed battle axe. Inspirations * The characters are nearly modeled after Garoozis from Yu-Gi-Oh. Category:Database Category:European Deadly Alliance Category:Eastern European Alliance Category:Medieval Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:The Order of the Heavenly Dragons